


The Trifecta or How do I Love Thee? Let me count the ways...

by Beltenebra



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band), NewS - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Gender or Sex Swap, Gods, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:45:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7160564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beltenebra/pseuds/Beltenebra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryo and Koyama stumble upon some sempai in a compromising position and are surprised to find what powers fall under an ‘idol’s’ purview.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trifecta or How do I Love Thee? Let me count the ways...

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for snoozingkitten for NewS! Fic! On! 2010. The premise for this was partially inspired by the myth of Tiresias, who was definitely a man who saw more than was good for him. The few bits of plot I could squeeze in around the porn are more than a little cracky but I enjoyed the tongue-in-cheek tone of the whole thing.

Ryo was just as excited as anyone about the new album and subsequent concert tour. He had meant it when he said he missed his group. He saw Pi most often outside of work but he missed leader-Pi almost as much as Tegoshi’s smile, Massu’s weird conversational asides, and flustering Shige. And almost everything about Koyama.

Their first official meeting in ages commenced with Koyama hugs for everyone, even Shige who protested that he had seen Koyama yesterday. The taller man just laughed and replied that it hadn’t been official then. Koyama was a great hugger; he used his whole body and practically radiated warmth. Ryo couldn’t help but notice, wrapped up in one of those enthusiastic embraces, that in the three or four months between activities, his passing interest in Koyama had yet to actually pass.

The meeting was wrapping up, the flurry of activity startling Ryo out of his contemplation of exactly how much time Koyama had been spending at the gym lately and how nice his arms looked. Koyama looked right back at him and he fought to keep his expression neutral, no need to broadcast his oogling to the world. The older man smiled and asked Ryo a question. He probably should have been paying closer attention instead of nodding automatically but he was a little preoccupied by the way Koyama’s eyes sparkled up close.

It turned out that he had agreed to help Koyama look for some old props or something that he wanted to use on Shokura. He thought they were stored on one of the upper levels in an unused practice room. Ryo didn’t really mind; it gave him a chance to surreptitiously check out Koyama's ass in today's pair of extra-tight jeans. Really, the ass was very nice. And the legs. And the shoulders. Pretty much everything he could see from his vantage point of following Koyama up the stairs was worth a second or third look.

As interested as he was, Ryo had never approached Koyama regarding a more thorough perusal of the man's person. He was pretty sure that, despite Koyama's incredibly obvious crush on Shige, that Koyama preferred girls. Hell, Shige acted like a girl often enough, he probably counted.

Koyama was chattering away ahead of him, occasionally throwing smiles back over his shoulder. Ryo managed to smile back and make vague noises of agreement in the appropriate places often enough that the older man assumed he was paying attention to something other than his pert rear. They reached the top of the stairs and Koyama led them down a dimly lit, rarely used hallway, presumably to this storage room.

About halfway down the corridor they heard voices. Most of the doors on the hallway were closed so it was hard to tell where they were coming from but Ryo thought they sounded awfully familiar; sharp and a little nasal. Ryo met Koyama's curious glance and pressed a finger to his lips, gesturing for him to be quiet. He was pretty sure he knew who was up here and he didn't want to get caught up in any clandestine Arashi business.

One of the doors was cracked just a little, spilling a sliver of golden light into the hallway. The voices were louder now, almost loud enough to make out the words. They crept closer and their eyes met, wide and surprised when a loud moan cut through the dusty quiet.

Koyama edged a little closer to the gap and Ryo tugged on his arm hard. He tried to keep his voice as quiet as possible while still sounding forceful. "Are you crazy? If that is Jun and Nino having sex in there-" he paused to repress a shudder, "neither of them will be pleased if you interrupt them. And trust me, you don't want to deal with that." Koyama looked thoughtful but did not back away from the door. Ryo scowled and hissed, "I would never have pegged you for being a giant pervert."

The older man licked his lips, eyes still cast towards the door and murmured back, "I'm not a pervert! Maybe one of them is hurt, what if they need help?" His voice sounded innocent but it was clear that he knew he wasn't fooling anyone. 

Ryo huffed softly in annoyance but Koyama was already pressed up against the door, head tilted so he could peer through the narrow opening. Ryo just stood back and glowered, judging the distance to the stairwell. Maybe if Koyama got caught he could leg it and they would never know he was here.  
His contingency planning was interrupted by a quiet noise of confusion. "Ummm, Ryo-chan?"

Koyama's attention was fixed raptly on whatever was going on in that room. Now Ryo was starting to get a little curious. But only a little.

"Have you ever seen Matsumoto and Ninomiya…."

"What, having sex? No. Nor do I ever want to." Although now it was likely to plague his dreams. Stupid voyeuristic co-workers.

"Well… yeah. But have you ever seen them _glowing_?"

“Has all the glitter finally given you permanent brain damage, Koyama? People don’t glow. Not even pregnant women, no matter how many women’s magazines claim otherwise.”

His tone sounded harsh even to him, his brusque whisper just a shade louder than the incredibly discomfiting noises emanating from the room. Thankfully Koyama was used to him. He just wrinkled his nose at the insult in a way that Ryo never failed to find adorable. Damn it.

“I think you need to see this Ryo-chan.”

Ryo rolled his eyes but crept closer, crowding up against Koyama’s back and leaning forward on tiptoes to peer over Koyama’s shoulder.

Yep, that was definitely Jun and Nino having sex. They were both completely naked, Jun’s shapely legs wrapped around Nino’s waist, leaning on elegant hands splayed on the table behind him, head thrown back showing off his long torso. The muscles in Nino’s ass flexed as he thrust rhythmically, sharp voice spitting curses. If he thought about it intellectually, he supposed they were an attractive enough sight. 

It took him a second to realize that there was something a little more unusual going on than him being forced to watch his senpai go at it. Nino and Jun did appear to be, for all intents and purposes, glowing. There was no other way to describe it. Their features were limned with light that couldn’t possibly be coming from the dim overhead bulb. It was like looking at them through a filter. He could understand why Koyama was fascinated. They looked... beautiful. In a weird, otherworldly way. He’d certainly never seen any normal person emit soft silver light when they had sex. Maybe he was sleeping with the wrong people.

He heard someone make a rather loud, incredulous noise and realized about a nanosecond too late that it was him. Shit. Nino’s head snapped up, his hips stilled, Jun’s eyes came into sharp focus, his head whipping around to direct a frigid glare at the cracked door. Koyama gasped and tried to backpedal about the same time Ryo attempted to launch himself backwards into the hallway and duck behind Koyama. But since Ryo had been pressed right up against Koyama’s back, their feet had been occupying about the same square foot of floor and their escape attempt resulted in both of them ending up in a tangled heap in the now wide-open doorway.

“Eheheheheh. Um, we didn’t mean to interrupt... I was just looking for...” Koyama had already started to babble their way out of this as they sat up but he seemed to be having a hard time forming complete sentences. Ryo had tried to keep his eyes down, he really did, but he seemed to be under some strange compulsion. He couldn’t help but look up to see Nino and Jun (who thankfully had stopped actively having sex) leaning gracefully against the table they had been utilizing and regarding them with looks like white hot death. The part of Ryo’s brain that wasn’t occupied with gibbering in terror noted that they were still glowing, their features even more impossibly perfect than he had seen in any magazine.

He cleared his throat, “He was looking for something that may or may not be here. But it’s not important. We didn’t mean to see you-” Well _he_ hadn’t at any rate. “and we’re just going to go. Immediately.” Koyama nodded so vehemently Ryo thought he might have given himself whiplash and they scrambled to their feet.

Before they could beat a hasty retreat Nino held up a hand, “Whoa, whoa, just hold on a second,” and Ryo was frozen in his tracks. Literally. Like an invisible hand was holding his body perfectly still. Except for his head apparently. He could turn it just enough to see that Koyama was in a similar predicament, eyes wide with shock.

Nino and Jun exchanged considering looks, seeming to have an entire conversation through raised eyebrows and shrugging shoulders. A minute later, they turned back to them, their lips curving up in identical mischievously sleek smiles. It was at this time that Ryo was sure they were going to die.

This was it. Jun would kill them and Nino would make a few phone calls and they’d never find the bodies. And since they apparently had weird powers of some sort, they could probably make Koyama and Ryo lookalike automatons. He wondered if the fans would know the difference.

Jun huffed and rolled his eyes. “Oh please, Ryo. We’re not going to _kill_ you.”

And they could read minds. Fantastic. He wondered if they could just tell what he was thinking now if it went back a certain amount of time. Could they have heard his thoughts as he and Koyama made their way up here? They seemed surprised to have been interrupted so maybe only if they were concentrating. Which means that they probably didn’t overhear him casually lusting after Koyama. Good.

Nino’s grin went all sharp and pointy and it hit Ryo exactly what he had just thought.   
_Shit_. The shorter man tilted his head towards Jun, eyes alight. “What do you think? It’s a rather traditional punishment.”

Jun chuckled darkly. “I like it. Who knows, it might even do them some good.”

Ryo was just about to start demanding explanations at the top of his lungs, which probably wouldn’t have gotten them very far, when Koyama cleared his throat delicately.

“Senpai, can you please tell us what is going on?”

“Oh, what the hell,” Nino replied jovially, completely at ease for someone who was naked, still hard, and emitting white light. “To make a long story short, we’re gods. Hence, the glowing.”  
“The magic powers certainly support your claim, but if you’re gods, why the hell do you _work_ for a living?” The question was out of his mouth before he realized he was talking. He really needed to stop doing that.

Nino laughed, “To keep Jun in Dolce & Gabbana. We can do a lot of things but producing Italian couture on demand is not one of them.”

“Unfortunately,” Jun muttered before cocking his head and smirking at them. “We work as _idols_. It’s like free worship.”

“It’s a pretty sweet gig,” Nino agreed.

“So... what are you going to do to us?” Koyama sounded understandably nervous. “We promise not to tell anyone! Or accidentally watch you have sex. Again. I’m sorry!” 

Ryo scoffed softly to himself. Accidentally. Right. Jun narrowed his eyes at him and Ryo cursed in his head. He had to keep his mind clear. How was he supposed to do that? Think of something totally unrelated. Like plaid elephants. Yeah, that should do it. Jun shook his head slowly a few times, looking at Ryo like he must have been dropped on his head as a child. Ryo gave Jun his best jaunty, winning smile.

Nino’s amused voice broke his concentration. “We’re not going to hurt you. Just a little harmless fun.” That did not bode well for either of them. Ryo was well aware of the kinds of pranks that were encompassed by Nino’s idea of “fun”.

Jun giggled and that was _never_ a good sign. He waved his hand and suddenly Ryo felt strange. Not bad, just strange. It wasn’t pain, more like a soft and insistent tingling sensation that started at his head and swept down the length of his body.

A few seconds later and he found he could move again. He had been frozen in mid-step; suddenly unfrozen he fell forward a little, stumbling over his own feet mostly due to a center of gravity that was somewhat lower than it had been a few minutes ago.

He looked down at his body. His much softer, much curvier body. He lifted delicate hands and quickly patted himself down, taking mental inventory. Plus breasts, more hips, minus a few centimeters off the top, not to mention a few very important bits.

His yelp of horror was a few seconds delayed but that only seemed to amuse Nino and Jun more. They were leaning heavily against each other cackling. “Your _face_ , Nishiki,” Nino crowed, wiping tears from his eyes.

He was afraid to look, but he couldn’t _not_. He pushed suddenly longer bangs out of his eyes and turned to look at Koyama.

Ryo couldn’t count on two hands the number of times they had been forced to cross-dress throughout their careers. (He tried not to think of how many of those moments were immortalized on film for their future humiliation.) Everyone in the company knew who made pretty girls and who just looked like boys in drag. Of course there were always some surprises - Maruyama actually looked lovely in a dress, while Kame, for all his perfect features looked much better as a man. Koyama was one of the people who perennially made the ‘worst girls’ list. He was too gangly, his features more handsome than pretty.

If only they could see him now.

He had also shrunk a few centimeters but he was still tall _for a girl_ , Ryo’s brain stuttered over the words. All of his lankiness had smoothed out into graceful lines and willowy limbs. His hair was longer, feathering down over slim shoulders. He made the mistake of looking up and gasped. Koyama’s face was still absolutely recognizable, he still had those high cheekbones and long nose. But his face was a more delicate oval now, framing cat eyes tipped up at the corners and perfect pink lips.

Ryo usually liked girls pretty ok, liked their softness and the way they smelled. The thing that usually turned him off was the high-pitched, flutteriness of them. But this wasn’t just any girl, this was Koyama. And Koyama was stunning. He distantly registered Nino and Jun laughing and muttering ‘Have fun!’ before winking out of existence, leaving him and Koyama alone with their bafflement.

Koyama nibbled a corner of those lips and blinked at him. “What do you think we should do about all this,” he gestured vaguely at his own body even as his eyes roamed down Ryo’s. Ryo debated how much of his current line of thought he should share. His fingers itched to push aside slightly baggier, odd-fitting clothing and see if Koyama’s legs were just as shapely, to get his hands on those hips, not to mention the breasts. He could make out the probable curve of them under Koyama’s shirt. They looked bigger than his. Dammit.

Ryo cleared his throat and forced himself to look back up at Koyama’s face. He was blushing prettily, his dark eyes confused but reflecting back just a little of the heat Ryo could feel creeping up his body. He felt the tingle of arousal and it was almost entirely unlike anything else. The pull in his gut was similar but other aspects were definitely different. “Well,” he started, noticing that his voice hadn’t changed all that much- still husky, just a little higher. “We could stand around and be weirded out. Or...”

Koyama raised a smooth brow, “Or?”

“We can do what every man on the planet would do and find out what it feels like to have breasts,” he replied with a grin, hands already drifting up his torso to cup the soft weight of his chest.  
Koyama gasped a little, frozen on the spot, watching as Ryo’s hands drifted over his breasts in small, curious movements. He kept his eyes locked on Koyama’s face as he let his fingers drift down to circle the edge of a nipple. The pleasure was sharp and immediate, going straight to his gut. He didn’t bother to bite back his startled moan. Koyama was captivated. It only made sense, Koyama liked girls. This was going to be _easy_.

He let his fingers fall away from his body in favor of pulling his t-shirt over his head, hissing a little as the fabric dragged over sensitive flesh. Koyama made a small, strangled noise in the back of his throat and Ryo couldn’t help but grin as he advanced on the other man. He didn’t waste time, brushing Koyama’s bangs to the side and immediately leaning up to kiss him. Those lips were just as soft as they looked and Ryo would have lost himself in the deep, wet kiss that followed if the almost-rub of their bodies wasn’t so damn distracting.

He pulled his mouth from Koyama’s and looked up to meet his hot gaze. Yeah, definitely interested. Koyama’s graceful hands had made their way to Ryo’s hips, resting lightly there while they kissed. Ryo trailed his over Koyama’s arms to hover over the buttons of his shirt. “I’m going to touch you now,” Ryo informed him.

“Ok.” Koyama replied breathily.

And just like that, he had all of the permission he needed. He cupped Koyama’s breasts, enjoying the fullness and weight of them. Definitely bigger. He swept his thumbs up and over pert nipples, coaxing a whimper from Koyama. Ryo’s clever fingers made short work of the buttons obstructing his view and in moments he was pushing the pale fabric of Koyama’s shirt to the sides to reveal his torso. He tugged at the belt of Koyama’s pants and pushed the fabric down to pool at the bottom of long, shapely legs. His own were dispatched quickly as he shoved impatiently at the denim and kicked them off. And there they were, both of them in boys’ boxers, all that pretty flesh just begging to be touched.

Before he could reach out again, Koyama tugged his hips in and swooped down for another kiss, a little harder this time, with a lot more tongue. They both cried out softly as their soft skin met, pressed together. Ryo lost no time in backing Koyama up towards a couch he had noticed when they first blundered into the room and Koyama didn’t protest being laid down on it. They were both breathing hard, panting a little as Ryo hovered over Koyama on the couch. Koyama’s fingers trailed delicately down his back, pushing ever so lightly on the waistband of his boxers and that was it.

Ryo was on him, he wanted to drive Koyama out of his mind. He lowered his head and licked at one dark nipple, then the other, smiling at the way Koyama squirmed when he repeated the action and added some teeth. Koyama’s hands made their way up into Ryo’s dark hair, twisting convulsively as he arched up under Ryo’s mouth. Ryo pulled back enough to admire the delicate flush of Koyama’s chest, the way his breasts heaved with every harsh breath, before sitting back on his heels, dragging his hands down Koyama’s curves, tugging his boxers down as he went.

“Ryo-chan, are you going to...” Koyama’s voice trailed off in breathless anticipation as he flicked his underwear off of one delicate ankle.

Ryo shivered at the promise in his own voice as he replied, low and husky, “Yeah. I am.” He slid his hands back up Koyama’s legs, trailing just the tips of his fingers up the sensitive flesh of the other man’s inner thighs. Koyama spread his legs wider and Ryo felt his eyes drawn down. Koyama was pink and perfect and so wet. Ryo watched him tremble as he ran his hand down the crease where hip met thigh, down farther still.

Koyama moaned shamelessly as Ryo slid fingers over slick flesh, practically shrieked his name as he moved up to rub gently at the prominent bundle of nerves. He drew back after a moment, earning himself a pained whimper which he leaned up to kiss away as he gently shoved further up the couch so he could lay down between his legs. Before Koyama could catch up, maybe protest, he was lowering his head. He spread Koyama open with both hands and just went for it, flicking his tongue out, lapping up all of that incredible, wet heat.

He couldn’t see Koyama’s face but he assumed from the litany of soft moans and half-whispered pleas that he was doing alright. He could just imagine what the Koyama must look like, head thrown back, cheeks flushed, maybe biting that full lower lip in an effort to be quiet. He slipped up a bit to press his lips to Koyama’s clit, not anticipating the way he wailed and bucked his hips up nearly breaking Ryo’s nose.

Ryo repositioned himself a bit so he could press Koyama’s hips down with one hand and without warning or preamble thrust two fingers inside Koyama’s slick heat.

Koyama’s dark eyes were wide, a little glassy with desire and he twined a hand into Ryo’s hair and panted, “Fuck- _please_ , Ryo. I need-”

He could feel the muscles in Koyama’s thighs trembling, teetering on the knife’s edge. Ryo smirked. “Ready, baby?” Without waiting for any kind of coherent response he moved his fingers purposefully, rubbing along Koyama’s inner wall until he found what he was looking for. He dropped his head again and licked and that was it. Koyama was coming to pieces, shaking and moaning and pulsing warm and wet around his fingers.

He drew back when Koyama whimpered, pushing feebly at his shoulder, to rest his head on the other man’s silky thigh. He closed his eyes and just breathed for a moment, pushing his own desire to the background, enjoying the sounds of Koyama’s uneven breathing and the soft stroke of a hand through his hair. A minute later, Koyama tugged on the black strands, urging Ryo up next to him.  
Ryo was almost afraid to look him in the eye, having more or less taken advantage of Koyama’s confusion to push him into sex. He shouldn’t have worried. Koyama turned Ryo’s face to look at him and the look in the his eyes was affectionate and considering. “Well, that was-”

“Really fucking hot, is what it was.”

_Nino._ Koyama squeaked in surprise and pulled Ryo down in an attempt to cover himself. Ryo didn’t even bother, just glared.

“No, seriously.” Jun put his two cents in. “That was better than just about every girl-porn flick Nino owns. Which is saying something.”

Nino’s smile was completely unashamed, “Well, I’ve had centuries to expand my collection.”

“Ok, yes. I get it. You watched us have sex to get us back for watching you earlier. Now change us the fuck back. You enormous perverts.”

“Aww, Jun, I don’t think Ryo-chan has had enough time to really appreciate our gift.”

Jun nodded sagely. “I think you are entirely correct.”

Ryo’s eyes narrowed, he drew in a sharp breath. Koyama kind of elbowed him and whispered, “Ryo-chan, maybe you should ask them nicely? 

Fuck that.

“I have had plenty of time to contemplate that extra centuries have just given you two the chance to perfect your bitchiness,” Ryo snapped.

“This coming from the guy with tits,” Nino commented blandly to Jun as Ryo growled.

Jun smiled, the expression nearly apologetic. “Really, Ryo, you need to learn to keep your mouth shut sometimes.

Nino snickered like a teenager and Jun snapped his fingers. They both disappeared in a silvery puff of smoke.

“Fuck me, not again!” Ryo wailed. They had clearly left him as a girl. He heaved a sigh and let himself drop down to sprawl over Koyama’s chest. Koyama’s broad, flat chest. _Oh Shit._  
Koyama’s arms were up around his waist before Ryo could throw himself off the couch. He kept his eyes screwed tightly shut, all of his earlier confidence lost somewhere between ‘we both make pretty hot girls’ and ‘straddling Koyama’s lap like a floozie’. Koyama was clearly a man again and he was most definitely not. He really only had two options: further capitalize on Koyama’s appreciation of the female form and screw him into the sofa or leave as quickly as possible, hunt down Nino and Jun, and demand that they return him to normal.

“I’m sure they’ll be back soon, Ryo-chan.” Koyama’s voice was normal, low and soothing like it was when he was reminding Yamapi not to run himself ragged or Shige to eat properly on his drama set. His hands were warm and comforting on Ryo’s back. Ryo took a breath and told himself that if Koyama could act normally about all of this, so could he.

He pushed himself up on shaky arms and was about to say something glib about maybe having to find himself a drama role that involved cross-dressing but when he looked up at Koyama the words died on his tongue. The look in the older man’s eyes was unmistakable, plain and naked desire. Ryo swallowed hard and when he shifted a little to the left, he could feel the hot line of Koyama’s cock pressed into his hip. He realized that there was clearly only one option after all.  
Koyama smiled coyly, clearly amused by Ryo’s surprise. “Do you want me like this too, Ryo-chan? Or just when we were both girls?”

“No!” His response was immediate and emphatic. Koyama blinked, face carefully blank but Ryo caught the brief flash of disappointment. He rushed to explain, “I meant that I- Well. I pretty much always want you.”

The taller man shifted smoothly back to sunny approval. “Good,” Koyama purred, pushing himself up to a sitting position and hauling Ryo further into his lap with an ease that made Ryo’s head spin. Before he knew it those amazing arms were still tight around him and Koyama was kissing him again, all tongue and teeth with an aggressive edge that had Ryo gasping.

The part of his brain not occupied by the feeling of Koyama’s tongue stroking silkily against his noted that Koyama’s graceful hands were roaming. One slid down to fondle Ryo’s ass while the other tweaked one of his nipples, tearing a sharp sound from Ryo’s throat. Koyama didn’t let up, the sensation went straight to Ryo’s groin, the faintest movements of those long fingers already ten times better than the memory of Ryo’s own hands on his breasts.

The press of Koyama’s erection against the soft skin of his stomach was distracting. Ryo freed a hand from his grip on Koyama’s shoulders to wrap around the silken steel of it, making Koyama jerk at the sensation and moan his approval. The taller man pulled away from the kiss and turned Ryo around to face away from him, strong hands on Ryo’s hips. Ryo usually hated being arranged by his partners, but this was probably the one time he didn’t have a valid complaint about feeling girly.  
Koyama pulled Ryo firmly back against him and Ryo could feel every delicious inch of Koyama pressed up against him, his hips moved back just a little, seeking more friction and Koyama sighed. “I want to make you feel as good as I did earlier, Ryo-chan. Will you let me-”  
“ _Yes, Koyama_. Just hurry.”

His voice sounded far more desperate than he intended but it was fine, it meant Koyama didn’t tease at all, just held Ryo’s hips firmly and shifted forward, the head of his cock sliding along slick flesh and sinking in exactly where Ryo desperately wanted it.

Ryo’s entire body tingled as Koyama pushed in slowly, it felt like the first time which made sense if he thought about it. He tried not to. Koyama’s low groan of satisfaction was hot in Ryo’s ear. They moved at the same time, Ryo’s hips shifting back as Koyama’s slammed forward and they moaned in unison.

“So good, Ryo-chan,” Koyama’s voice was low and breathy and Ryo was too distracted by the feeling of Koyama moving inside of him, his hot length rubbing in all the right places to agree. Ryo could feel the gathering tension in his gut as the head of Koyama’s cock nudged a particular spot, it was so much sensation- almost enough. His desperate whine must have clued Koyama in because the other man was shifting them both forward so Ryo could grab the arm of the couch. He tightened one hand on Ryo’s hip and slid the other down between his legs. Before Ryo could really process what was going on, Koyama’s fingers were on him, rubbing gently at his clit and the sudden and unexpected jolt of pleasure made Ryo scream.

Maybe Koyama chuckled, he barely registered the other man’s grin against his shoulder but he was too far gone. Koyama was moving inside him in perfect counterpoint to his fingers between Ryo’s legs and the dual sensations were taking Ryo apart from the inside. He couldn’t stop shaking, his breath coming out in one long moan as his orgasm tore through his body. Ryo threaded his fingers through Koyama’s hand, pulling it up to brace them against the couch. Koyama was still hard inside him, his movements becoming more erratic. Ryo experimentally tightened his body around Koyama’s cock and was rewarded with a loud groan and Koyama’s hips bucking desperately as he shuddered to completion.

Koyama gently disengaged and they fell forward, twined together in a heap of limbs. Ryo closed his eyes and rested his head on Koyama’s shoulder, knowing that he needed to make the most of every moment he could be this close to the other man. Koyama’s hand was gentle, stroking through his hair. He screwed his eyes shut tighter when he felt that odd tingle again. His suspicions were confirmed when Koyama exclaimed that he was back to normal.

He sat up and surveyed the lay of the land. Sure enough, they were both back to normal. The atmosphere was less awkward than it should have been as they dressed. Koyama seemed cheerful, cracking jokes about much better they could relate to their fans’ feminine sensibilities now. “Seriously, though; that was really strange. It’s good that everything is back to normal, ne, Ryo-chan?” Koyama continued, patting his flat boy chest with a grin.

Ryo mentally reviewed the last few hours, wondering how it was that getting to sleep with Koyama twice could possibly make him feel worse about wanting to sleep with Koyama and smiled mechanically. “Yeah. Great.” 

A week later and Ryo had just about managed to convince himself that the whole thing had been a vivid hallucination. He avoided Jun and Nino like the plague but he had NewS activities with Koyama the very next day. Koyama greeted him with a warm smile just like he did every other time Ryo came in for work. Nothing about their interaction changed at all. Maybe he really had made it up. He couldn’t decide if he should be relieved by that idea or not.

They were wrapping up a day of cutting tracks for the new album. It had been a good day; they were all in high spirits and although singing was hard work, Ryo didn’t feel completely drained like he did some days. He was packing up his bag and contemplating the contents of his fridge when Koyama casually cornered him and invited him over for dinner. Warning bells went off in Ryo’s head but when he scanned Koyama’s face, his expression didn’t reflect anything other than a friendly dinner invitation. And it wasn’t like he didn’t want to spend time with Koyama. He had no real reason to refuse.

They had gotten all the way through dinner and the evening had been perfectly normal. They were just lounging on the couch with beers catching up on a few months worth of news, nothing strange. Later, Ryo would blame Koyama for luring him into a false sense of security. He had been totally blindsided when instead of answering his question about Koyama’s next solo, the older man tilted his head a little and started thoughtfully, “So, Ryo-chan, about last week-”

“I thought we had agreed never to talk about that!” Crap. He should have played dumb.

Koyama smiled and scooted a few inches closer. “I never agreed to that plan. I think that was all you.”

He huffed, trying to will himself not to blush, “It was kind of unspoken. You know no one would ever believe us if we tried to tell them what happened.”

“What, that Nino and Jun are screwing and the two of us slept together? I don’t see why that is so implausible.” Koyama’s grin was downright sly now. Ryo gaped.

“But I- you- girl parts!”

Koyama waved a careless hand like Nino and Jun having cosmic powers and them spontaneously changing sex was something that happened all the time. “What I want to know is if it’s going to happen again.”

The taller man was much closer now, almost nose to nose with him. Ryo took a deep breath and tried to ignore what the amazing, spicy scent of Koyama’s cologne was doing to him. “I sincerely hope not. Breasts are great in theory but a little traumatic in execution.”

Koyama rolled his eyes and smiled fondly at Ryo like he was totally missing the point. “You know what I mean. You don’t think I fooled around with you just because you were a girl, do you?”

Yes. “No.” He was an award winning actor, he should absolutely be able to pull this off. Koyama gave him a look. The one he used when Yamapi was being deliberately obtuse to get out of something or Shige and Tegoshi were conspiring on some prank. It was the look that said ‘I know I may appear to be somewhat of an airhead at times but I am _totally_ on to you.’  
Ryo ducked his head a bit, “Maybe a little.”

Koyama kissed him, it was sweet and full of affection and more than a little heat. Koyama pulled away just far enough to brush his thumb over the corner of Ryo’s lightly tingling lips, making them curve up involuntarily. “I like you too, Ryo.”

He was well on his way to grinning like an idiot when Koyama smirked, “And I definitely think we should try that again, for real. Not that the last two times weren’t real!” Koyama hurried to elaborate, “Just that it would be nice, you know, without all of the magic and senpai and voyeurism.

Ryo considered replying then calculated the likelihood of that reply being something ridiculously sappy and opted to lean in and kiss Koyama again. The other man didn’t seem to have a problem with that. The kiss went from light and exploratory to molten very quickly and they were stumbling down the short hallway trying to walk and grope each other at the same time with a speed that made Ryo’s head spin. Maybe Koyama wasn’t mostly straight after all.

Koyama had pushed him back playfully, shucked his clothes, and flung himself back on the bed, limbs sprawled appealingly. He was an incredible spread of smooth, tan skin and dark eyes and pink lips and he looked up at Ryo like he knew exactly how amazing he looked. “I want you, Ryo.”

Ryo knew that Koyama was trying to goad him into action and it was totally working. He fell on the other man with a low growl. He wanted to fully appreciate Koyama, to map out his body with hands and teeth and tongue but he figured they could take things slow next time. Right now he needed to feel Koyama against him, under him, hot and hard and wanton.

Those elegant fingers were sharp on Ryo’s back as he mauled Koyama’s neck, teeth leaving small, dark marks along the line where a collar might lay. He couldn't even tear himself away long enough to properly look for the lube, just groped blindly through the top drawer of the nightstand until his fingers encountered a likely tube. Koyama drew up one knee, opening himself to Ryo’s probing fingers as Ryo took the sounds of his pleasure right off his tongue.

Three fingers deep and Koyama was whimpering and panting. Ryo smiled sharply and crooked them up and Koyama screamed. Ryo hurried to slick himself and pull Koyama’s hips back into his lap. It was heaven when he eased in, hot and tight and perfect. He wanted to just shut his eyes and pound away, it was so hard to keep them open under the onslaught of sensation but watching Koyama’s pleasure through slitted eyes was worth it.

Koyama’s hands twisted in the sheets as he writhed under Ryo, bucking his hips up to meet Ryo’s deep thrusts. Ryo wasn’t normally very vocal in bed but he couldn’t seem to keep his mouth shut. Something about Koyama and the way he felt made him unable to swallow his moans, made him want to say Koyama’s name, just so the other man knew how _good_ he made Ryo feel.

He could feel the pressure building, the fire coiling in his gut and he tried to keep it at bay. He wanted this to last but he wanted Koyama too much, he was too good and Ryo knew he was fighting a losing battle. He freed a hand from his grip on Koyama’s thigh to stroke the taller man in time with his thrusts. Koyama arched and whimpered and tightened impossibly around him. A few slick tugs later and Koyama was gone, spilling hot and wet over Ryo’s fist.

Ryo was powerless not to follow. He thrust forward into the vise of Koyama’s body a few more times before the tension snapped and he was gone, body wracked with pleasure, a hoarse cry ripped from his throat. Koyama gathered him up into a close embrace when he slumped forward, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead and intertwining their hands against pale sheets.

He couldn’t deny that the results were favorable, but Ryo would be damned if he ever admitted that Nino and Jun might have actually done him a favor.

He would have been even more irate if he knew that the characters in question had been following the action in one of Jun’s hand mirrors on their PV filming breaks.

Jun whistled low and raked a hand through his hair, disrupting the perfectly styled waves. “Huh. I have to admit, I never thought they would achieve the trifecta.” He wrinkled his nose in the mirror that had once again become an ordinary mirror and the strands smoothed themselves back into place.

Nino smirked and bumped their shoulders together. “Jealous?”

“How long did it take them, eight days?” Jun raised an imperious eyebrow. “We can definitely beat that.”


End file.
